Various seat pads and cushions have been proposed heretofore, but they have generally been relatively simple, and not susceptible of general usage. Further, while prior seat pads or backrests have been helpful to some persons with specific types of bodily configurations, they would often be uncomfortable for other persons, with different builds.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a general purpose seat pad and backrest which will provide increased comfort for many persons of different builds, with and without specific health or physical problems, and also for persons who are more or less uncomfortable using normal seats and/or backrests.